Ansterdam Avenue
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: A trip to the Big Apple turns sour when a zoo needs help.
1. New York, New York

A vortex had opened near a den and Humphrey and Kate came out of it. Humphrey had sunglasses and a sombrero while Kate had a floral necklace around her neck.

"That was the best honeymoon ever!" Humphrey exclaimed as he smiled.

"Yeah. We really have gotten the hang of this manipulator. No more cracking bones…" Kate joked.

"I can't believe we actually went to Hawaii without having to sneak around for days to get there. I love this thing!" Humphrey yelled. He then turned to Kate.

"But not as much as you…" Kate smiled as her heart was warmed by that comment. He then started to kiss him.

Another vortex then popped up and Aaron came out of it. He looked around and saw Humphrey and Kate.

"There you are! I thought you said we were going to that castle I talked about."

Humphrey and Kate looked at each other. "We really wanted some time alone, Aaron. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay… I was fine battling that creepy monster with the dislodged jaw and those stupid teleporting naked guys…"

The trio then laughed. This has been the weirdest conversation they had ever! Then a thought cam to mind. Humphrey asked Aaron a question.

"You've been alive for a while right?" Aaron nodded.

"How many times have you died?" He asked.

"Oh, it's hard to count. Let's see…" Aaron then went on with his many deaths.

He was eaten by ghouls, crushed by tree, stabbed through the eye, set on fire, head crushed by safe, etc.

"I've actually been impaled by many objects. And, let's see, heart attack, decapitated by retracting tow, crushed by cement block, crushed by a folding bed, mauled by dogs, World War 1 where I was crushed by a tank, World War 2 where I suffered third degree burns and radiation, skinned in sandstorm, bus crash, car explosion, crushed and burned by a boiler, and crushed by a computer..."

Humphrey and Kate looked at him in horror.

"Oh, wait! I was eaten in half by a sea monster…" Aaron added. Humphrey then spoke up.

"I'm afraid to ask if you had any injures…" Aaron then smiled.

"Since I'm sharing… I was stabbed through the head, had my tail bitten off, amputated both my hind legs, fell off a cliff, run over by a van, suffered motion sickness, and had my lower body crushed by the cement block before it fell on the rest off me…."

Kate then left for a bit. She started to gagged a bit. Humphrey noticed this.

"Kate, its fine. Aaron, could you help her. I think she needs to hear it from you…"

"Why me?!"

"You told us your goriest deaths. Apologize."

"You wanted to know…" Aaron said with some anger. Kate then spoke up.

"No, its fine! It's okay. I was just thinking about Aaron's blood… coming out of him… and it disturbed me a bit." She then shuddered.

"But I'm fine now. How about we go someplace. Something that would take my mind off of death."

Humphrey thought for a second and exclaimed. "New York!"

"New York? Isn't that the place where all those rats committed suicide?" Aaron asked.

"No, no. you're thinking of Moe's Tavern. This is New York!" The two thought and agreed.

"Yes! Finally. I get to go to Manhattan." Humphrey thought.


	2. Together Forever (In A Bar)

Erik hated being here. He loved New York, but hated to work where he was. Erik was a small German Shepard with red fur and green eyes.

'The Furry Temple', which was located under the statue of Columbus in Columbus Circle, was on a slow day.

But the problem was; it was a slow day everyday! No one came in unless they needed to hide or really screwed up. Erik founded this place thinking he might make something of his life.

Sadly, this wasn't the case. And what was the worst thing? Those damn bats. He had three mortal enemies in the central park zoo. Nigel, Roger, and Brianna.

They wanted him to suffer for what he didn't do. But, life could be worse. Erik then heard a boom coming from the door.

Four penguins came from the entrance. He sighed. Not these guys again.

"Hello, Erik!" The small one said.

"Hello, Private…" Erik said in his southern voice. Of course, these four penguins were okay with Erik's nationality.

"Give me, um, a fiver…" A stout one said.

"Coming up…" Erik said in sadness. These were his regulars. These four penguins, name Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private, were the ones that helped him enough through business.

"Is something the matter?" Kowalski asked. Erik turned and served Skipper.

"No, no. I'm fine." He said as he put on a small grin. "I'll be in the back if you need me. He went and opened a door.

There was his room. Nothing fancy, just a bed big enough for two, a desk, and a small window. On the bed sat a snow white German Shepard just Erik's height. She had violet eyes and long, white hair from the top of her head.

He started to smile. "Hey, Lilly…"

"Hey, Erik…." She spoke in a deeper southern voice. Erik sat down next to her. The two then shared a kiss.

He might have a bad place to work and a small room, but Lilly was the perfect match for him. He loved her and she loved him back.

When they broke the kiss, they then started to talk.

"What do you want to do today? And don't say…"

"Let's find some adventure!" Erik exclaimed. Lilly sighed and smiled. She knew he would say that.

"We can't just close the bar. What would we do for a living?"

"We're dogs…." Erik replied. He had a serious tone and face on when he said that. Lilly just giggled and licked his nose.

"You're one funny dog…" He said with a smile. The two then kissed again.

Before they could enjoy it, they heard a knocking on the door. Erik sighed.

"This is my room! I'm allowed not to serve drinks when I'm in here!"

"It's Private! They're at it again!" The young penguin yelled.

Erik walked over to the door with Lilly following. He opened the door with a quizzical look.

"Who?" Erik asked.

"Nigel and his gang…" He said in fear. Erik then ran past him and Lilly and Private followed.

He wasn't going to let them destroy anyone's fun. Not on his watch.

He just had to save them. Or die trying.


	3. A Central Park Nightmare

Humphrey, Kate, and Aaron popped into Central Park in a vortex and started to groan. They hated the manipulator!

"When will we be able to get used to this?" Kate asked Aaron. Aaron cracked his neck.

"I don't know. It could be a few days…" He then started to look around. He pressed a few buttons on the manipulator and started to scan.

'You are in Central Park.' The voice said.

"Really? I thought this was Greenwich?" Humphrey thought.

"Alright, let's see what's in store for us in New York." Kate said with a smile. The trio then started walking and so far, they were walking through Central Park.

They hid in the bushes to be unseen from the many people around them. They didn't know that there could be so many roads and people in a park.

"Oh, you guys might like or hate this…" Aaron said as he looked in his manipulator.

"Tell us."

"Well, there is a zoo not to far from here. The Central Park Zoo." Humphrey and Kate looked at him in disbelief.

"Come on! There can't be a zoo. That's horrible for animals." Kate said. "They belong in the wild."

"I know, but there is a zoo here… that way." He pointed to a direction. As they started to walk, they found a small cat running away.

Aaron immediately stopped him. "Hey, hey, hey! Where's the fire?" He asked.

The cat was a slasher cat. Skinny, blue eyes, and had strips. He spoke in a New Yorker accent.

"Oh my God! You're not going to eat me?!" He said in fright. He then saw Kate.

"Oh…" He said with a smile. He then walked towards him. "I didn't know that death was so beautiful…" He kissed her paw.

Kate looked at the cat in confusion. "Um, Humphrey?" Humphrey picked up the cat by the back of the neck.

"Now, listen to me hairball; that's my wife. Don't touch her like that. And second, why are you running?" He asked. The cat looked both ways.

"They're back…"

"Who?" Kate asked.

"We have to go to the zoo to stop them…" Humphrey looked at him. He then threw the cat in the air and it landed on Humphrey's back.

"Is the zoo in danger or something?" He asked the cat. He nodded.

"There are these evil bats that want to kill everyone. My friends are in trouble. They called me to help, but when I got there…" He then stopped.

"It's okay… we're here for you…" Aaron said. The gang then went on to the zoo. As they were walking Humphrey asked the cat a question.

"What's your name?" He asked. The cat stuttered a bit.

"C-Carlos…" He spoke.

"That's a nice name. I'm Humphrey." He replied. Carlos felt a bit comfortable with Humphrey. He felt like he could even be his friend. Well, third friend.

Right now, he has to save his two best friends.


	4. Insanity at it's best

The gang made it to the zoo and it wasn't a pretty sight. Some of the exhibits were broken, lights were out, and the animals were running around aimlessly.

"Where are your friends?" Aaron asked.

"They should be it the bat exhibit." Carlos replied. "But Nigel's two goons might be roaming around. We have to be careful."

They nodded and went in. at the front gate, they made sure the gate wouldn't make that much noise.

Success. They made it pass it. Now, Aaron and Kate scooped from a plant, while Humphrey and Carlos studied the map.

"We need to be here…" Carlos said, pointing to the bat exhibit.

"And we're about two exhibits away from it. Excellent! We can find your friends and beat this Nigel for you."

"I don't think it'll be that easy…" Aaron whispered as the two looked up.

They saw what appeared to be a bat on top of a gorilla. How he managed to do that was a mystery…

The gang panicked as they saw another gorilla with him. They could take on a bat, but not two gorillas!

"How can we get past them? Their standing in our only path…" Carlos said in a loud whisper.

"I don't know…" Humphrey said as he scratched his head. Carlos then noticed something.

"What's that thing on your wrist?" He asked. Humphrey then looked at it.

"Oh, my God! Aaron!" He then turned to him. He pointed to the vortex manipulator.

Aaron smiled. "Let's do it!" He and Humphrey then took aim at the two gorillas. They pressed some buttons and fired a blue beam at them.

The two were instantly shocked, but Nigel flew away flew away. The two gorillas fell to the ground stunned.

"Did you kill them?" Carlos asked.

Humphrey nodded. "Nope. Just stunned." Nigel then flew in next to them.

"So, y'all think you can just come in here and destroy my property?" He said in a southern voice.

"I don't think this is your property…" Humphrey said as Carlos went up onto his back.

Nigel chuckled. "Carlos… you actually needed the help of these two wolves? I'm ashamed…" He said with a dark smile.

Without anyone noticing, Aaron was setting his manipulator to kill. Nigel and Humphrey continued to talk.

"You villains make me sick…" Humphrey said in disgust. "No matter what villain I meet, I always take them down." He said proudly.

Kate smiled. She and Aaron knew this was true. He, with the help of Aaron and Kate, were able to take down any villain or monster.

"Oh, we got a badass over here!" Nigel said as he put his claws in the air in fear. He then laughed.

"Make my day…" He said coldly.

"I would love too." Aaron said as he aimed and shoot Nigel in the head. A big hole with blood was seen until he finally fell down.

Carlos still looked shook up. He knew something that he should tell these wolves, but now is not the right time.

"We need to get my friends." He said instead. They agreed and made their way to the exhibit. But they were instantly side-tracked.Humphrey said as he scrH


	5. I Thought I Lost You

There were four penguins that stood in front of the gang's way. Behind them, emerged two bats. One female and one male.

"Help us…" Kowalski whispered. The female smacked him. She then went up to the gang.

"Well, well, well. We meet again, Carlos…" Humphrey glared at her.

"Back away…" He said in a menacing tone.

"Oh, is this your boyfriend? I knew you liked dogs, but this is going overboard!" She said laughing.

"I'm warning you." Humphrey said. He then pointed his manipulator at her. "I'm serious.

She saw the device and was scared… for real! "W-what is t-that?" She asked. Humphrey chuckled.

"Huh? I guess that shut up. This is personal…" Humphrey said as he toyed with a button. The female then screamed.

"Alright! Don't shoot!" Humphrey then smiled.

"Then take us to Carlos' friends." The female responded, but the male bat quickly slashed Humphrey's throat.

He groaned as he held his neck. The female tried to take the device off of him, but was then shot in the chest by Aaron. She fell down dead.

The male ran past the penguins, but they blocked him. Aaron fired. He had a little miss as the beam hit Rico in the eye and out through the head.

He fell down dead. "Oops." Aaron said as Skipper saluted for his fallen solider.

Aaron then shot the male bat in the head. He finally fell down dead. Humphrey and Kate sighed at the same time.

Skipper went up to Aaron. "You'll be in the slammer forever if you give me a reason other than this moment not to persecute you."

Aaron fumbled. "Well, you see…" He then shot a beam at Skipper and he fell down.

"Is he…"

"For God's sakes, no! I stunned him!" Aaron then went over the body of Skipper and Humphrey, Kate, and Carlos followed.

"Why did you…" Carlos was then interrupted.

"We would've been there forever. I did what I had to do. I don't trust penguins." He said as he stuttered.

The group walked to the bat exhibit as the animals around started to calm down. They were confused by the three wolves walking down the zoo, but it didn't matter.

They got up the exhibit and saw two dogs tied up together. Humphrey went up to them.

"I'm here to help you…" He said. He pressed a button and made the manipulator shoot a beam that cut through the rope. They were free now.

They saw Carlos and they all jumped in joy as they hugged each other. "I thought I lost you!" Carlos exclaimed.

The group looked at them and smiled. Their job was done. They started to walk away. Lilly noticed this.

"Hey, where are you going?" She asked them.

"We're just travelers." Aaron replied. Erik then got an idea.

"Do you want us to show you around?" He asked them. They stopped at the entrance and turned.

"Like what?" Humphrey asked.

"Well, there's a perfect ratio of us. Four guys and two girls." Carlos pointed out. "Maybe we can do something together as a big group."

"I like that idea." Kate said. Humphrey and Aaron agreed.

"Great! Let's just get some money for the train."

"No need!" Humphrey said. "Get on our backs." They looked at each other in confusion, but they complied. Erik went on Humphrey's back, Lilly on Kate's and Carlos on Aaron's.

"Where do want to go first?" Humphrey asked.

"Times square…" Erik suggested. Humphrey typed in Time Square and pressed something.

"Hold on!" They then vanished into a vortex.


End file.
